Chains and Blindfolds
by Mushucollins15
Summary: Blaine's car breaks down in Lima, and Kurt Hummel decided to take the challenge of fixing it. Rated M for a very good reason. Warning: Bondage and dom!Blaine.


**So um yeah, this was my friend Sabrina's idea, yet again. Anyways, I hope you like it! And reviews are always welcome *wink wink***

**WARNING: There is major smut in this chapter, including rimming and bondage. So don't read this if you're not a fan of it.**

"Shit," Blaine cursed as his car stalled. He turned the key once more, only to hear a sputter of the engine as it failed yet again. Frustrated, he opened the glove compartment, searching for the company card to the nearest car shop. Running his hand through his hair and grimacing at all of the hair gel that came off onto his hand, Blaine finally found it and pulled out his cell phone to dial the number to "Hummel's Tires & Lube."

"Hummel's Tires and Lube, how may I help you?" came a sweet, high pitched voice from the other end of the line. Blaine was stopped for a moment, intrigued by the angelic sound that he could swear was a guy. "Excuse me, customer? Did you call for a reason?" Blaine realized he'd been completely mesmerized and had forgotten to speak.

"Yeah, um my car," Blaine stuttered, trying to find his voice again.

"What about it?" The same voice said over the phone with an accompanying sigh.

"There's-uh-something wrong with it." _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Yes, I kind of figured," he heard a light chuckle over the phone. "We _are _a car shop. So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well," Blaine started, finally pulling himself together a little more. "My car keeps stalling and I'm not exactly sure what's wrong."

"Could you tell us where you are? We can call you a tow truck." The voice was still sickly sweet and Blaine paused talking again.

"Right um," Glancing around quickly, attempting to locate a landmark that would tell him where he was, Blaine settled for saying "I'm by the Wal-Mart."

"I'm assuming you mean in Lima, right?" The voice sighed. _Does he think I'm stupid? Damn, even I do._

"Yeah, pretty sure. Umm, Richmond, right?" He asked, making sure so that when the truck came, it would arrive at the right spot. He didn't want it to show up to a random place and make the guy think he was even more dumb than he probably already did.

"I don't know. You tell me, you're there."

"Right. Then yeah, Richmond." Blaine decided. He looked at the street sign again and sighed in relief to see the same word he had supplied to the voice. As he hung the phone up, he realized that he hoped he would see the guy to whom the voice belonged, and that maybe he would come.

_Shit!_ He wasn't ready for him. Rummaging in his glove compartment again, he found his little bottle of gel and flicked down the mirror in his sun blocker. Slowly, making sure to get every hair, he applied the product, smoothing down his hair and narrowing his eyes to inspect it closer.

After a while of playing irunner on his phone for around ten minutes, his vision flicked up to see a tow truck heading his way. Jerking up in the seat, realizing that his left foot had fallen asleep as he sat there, he nearly threw his door open in obvious excitement.

The truck had stopped behind him on the side of the road, and the person who was getting out was not who Blaine had expected. Instead of the handsome young man he had envisioned, there was an older man who looked bald and was wearing a worn out baseball cap. He walked up to Blaine and shook his hand, and said "Hey there. Burt Hummel," indicating that he was the person who owned the shop.

"I'm Blaine Anderson." He replied, shaking his hand in turn and giving him his best dapper smile, even though he was secretly hiding his disappointment.

"What exactly happened? My son didn't really explain the problem." Mr. Hummel asked him. _Ahh, so this was that guy's dad. Time to get on his good side._

"I'm not sure. It just started spluttering, and died." Blaine went to open the door to help the mechanic, to be polite, but only managed to hit Burt in the arm.

"Oh, sorry sir." He stuttered out, blushing and looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it kid," the man said with a light smile, looking like he was amused at Blaine's slip up. "Okay, well I guess I have to take this back to shop to take a look at it." Blaine nodded and hopped into the passenger's side of the large truck.

The ride was short, and Blaine sat, trying to make conversation. "So you own the shop?" he asked, still looking out of the window at the sun going down.

Burt smiled next to him and said, "Yeah, me and my son," keeping his eyes on the road.

Blaine smiled blushed at the mentioning of the boy with the angelic voice. Deciding to stay quiet for the rest of the ride, just so he didn't say something stupid; Blaine sat there awkwardly wringing his hands in his lap until they pulled into the lot of the car shop.

Both of the men out of the tow truck and Blaine leaned against the door, putting his left leg behind the left as Burt walked through the shop calling out "Kurt!" loud enough so it echoed around the shop.

Blaine looked around the building. It was bigger on the inside than he thought it would be, and it was already full with cars. It was a nice little place, and Blaine thought that they might make a lot of money in the small Ohio town.

There was a creak of wheels all of a sudden, and Blaine followed the noise to the left of him just as a little board started to roll out from under an old 67' Chevy. As the rest of the body followed after, Blaine's stare grew darker and his breath caught in his throat.

_Holy shit, _Blaine thought when he finally saw the boy's face. It had little streaks of dirt on it, and he was red and sweaty, and holy shit, is Blaine panting? Even the boy's hair was perfect as he got up from the little piece of wood and ran his delicate, but strong looking hands through it.

As the young boy, apparently named Kurt, started to approach him, Blaine could hear Burt in the back of his mind somewhere say, "So Kurt, this is Blaine. He needs his car fixed, so you can finish up and lock up."

Kurt stopped walking and looked at his father, grinning. "Sure dad, go ahead and get some sleep."

Blaine's face flushed up when he heard his voice. It was a little high pitched and soft sounding. _I wonder what it sounds like when he's screaming- What the hell am I thinking? _Blaine forced the thoughts out of his head, muttering to himself about undapper thoughts; which earned a weird glare from Burt, who was still within hearing distance.

Burt walked out, muttering a quick thank you. Blaine looked into Kurt's bright blue eyes, as he held a hand out. "I'm Blaine." He said, trying to be as polite as he could.

Kurt, who was covered in dirt still, shook his hand and said "Kurt," with a small smile. "Sorry, I'm not exactly pleasant right now," he added, gesturing to his dirty clothes and skin.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and chuckled. _You're FAR from unpleasant right now._

Deciding not to make a move just then, Blaine sat down on the cold cement floor of the shop as Kurt finished up the car he had already been working on. Then, after grabbing them a couple cokes from the mini fridge, he set to work on Blaine's car, leaning over the edge of the front to get a good look at the engine.

This was a problem. Blaine either couldn't or wouldn't stop staring at Kurt's ass as he was bent over the hunks of metal. Before Blaine could get control of his body, he had stood up, and quickly approached the boy. Kurt squeaked as Blaine spun him around and crashed their lips together, but he responded right away, biting and sucking at Blaine's lips.

"Fuck," Blaine muttered against Kurt's lips. "Kurt-"but he was cut off as Kurt crashed their lips together again. As the taller boy leaned down to bite his ear, hard, Blaine tried to speak, "But-we just met, and it's not-" when Kurt just kept nibbling on his lobe, he growled, "Oh fuck it," and shoved Kurt against the car again.

Blaine crashed their lips and hips together at the same time, moaning into Kurt's mouth. Before long; they were gasping against each other and crashing their hips together quickly both occasionally letting out loud cries that echoed in the shop.

Kurt was letting out the hottest noises, a mixture of high gasps mixed with low growls as they kept pushing together; Blaine couldn't think of anything hotter.

"Fuck Blaine," Kurt said in between gasps. "I'm going to- I'm gonna come."

Blaine grinned against Kurt's lips and all of a sudden pulled away, making Kurt nearly fall over because Blaine had been supporting him. "No." he said deeply as he looked Kurt up and down. The boy was gorgeous, even if he was covered in dirt and grease. Letting out his dirtiest smile, which almost made Kurt whine out loud, he said, "Take your clothes off, turn around and face the car."

At first, Kurt was a little confused; but when he finally caught on, his eyes darkened slightly, and he started obeying the orders almost right away. Stripping down to his dark red boxers, he looked at Blaine one last time before turning around to bend the upper part of his body over the hood of Blaine's car. The car felt cold when it touched his oversensitive and hot skin, so he squeaked, embarrassingly loud.

Blaine chuckled at him from behind, startling him. He could feel Blaine's body being pressed against his, and he groaned. A cold hand wrapped around Kurt's chest and started playing with his nipple. He wasn't sure what to do, so Kurt just reached his arm back to find Blaine to pull him in for a kiss. But Blaine gripped his wrist and bit on Kurt's neck, hard enough to make him squeak again.

"No touching." Blaine growled, sucking a hickey into Kurt's skin. "Not even your cock. I'm going to make you come without a hand on your cock."

Kurt whined, because _fuck. _Kurt could come just from Blaine's voice in his ear, rough and low.

Instead of grabbing onto Blaine, Kurt grabbed onto the hood of the car, partly for support and partly because he needed something to grab onto.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear softly.

"Yes," Kurt groaned out. "Yes, Blaine, I trust you."

Kurt could feel Blaine grab his wrists again, and pull them over his head. He turned his head just as Blaine reached an arm over their heads. He faced back towards his arms to see Blaine using a motorcycle chain to tie his wrists together.

His eyes widened and he gasped as the chains were tightened, a little painfully.

"You need to let me know if they hurt too much, okay?" Blaine bit down on his neck, making him moan when Kurt didn't respond. "Okay?"

"Y-yes," Kurt said as he shuddered. Blaine smiled against his neck and stepped back.

"Good." He said. "This is going to be so much fun."

Kurt leaned back farther, trying to get some friction, or anything, but Blaine just stepped out from behind him and grabbed him by the hips, stilling him.

"But Blaine," Kurt whined out when Blaine wouldn't allow him to move his hips.

"No buts," Blaine said with a sly grin. "You're not to move."

Feeling like he was going to come already, Kurt just nodded. Kurt's boxers were nearly ripped off a second later, and he gasped from the sudden cold air on his skin.

Hands were around his hips and Kurt wasn't sure what was happening before _oh._ There was something touching him, soft and wet, right _there._

_But wait, I didn't see him get lube- _Kurt thought slowly inching his head to the side to see Blaine's face right against his ass.

"Oh fuck!" Kurt screamed out, grossed out and also turned on by the sight. Blaine just moaned and kept moving his tongue around, making Kurt writhe and pull at the chains binding him. Why did this feel so good?

"Kurt," Blaine grumbled as he poked his tongue into Kurt's hole. "You taste good."

Kurt started to say "I know," but Blaine had already stood up, and walked to the front of his car.

"Wait!" Kurt said desperately. "Where are you going?"

Blaine smiled from the front seat of his car and watched as Kurt, dirty, naked and flushed, tried to untie himself, afraid Blaine was leaving him tied up there. It was a stupid thought, Kurt realized because he was chained to Blaine's car after all, and he couldn't drive off with a naked man chained to the front of his vehicle.

Reaching into his glove compartment, Blaine searched around for a second before pulling his hand out with a victorious "ha!" He ran back to the front of the car, bottle of lube now in his hand, and smiled when Kurt's eyes darkened.

"Now," Blaine said as he poured lube onto his two fingers. "Close your eyes."

Kurt's eyes actually widened before he hesitantly closed them, feeling more desperate than before. He felt like he was on display, which he actually was. And it really turned him on.

Approaching him slowly, Blaine looked him up and down like someone would look at a car before buying it. Kurt really was gorgeous. His skin was perfectly pale, and the grease on his porcelain skin made him look tough and delicate at the same time.

When he couldn't stand to just look any longer, Blaine approached Kurt and reached his hand out to touch Kurt's cock, lightly and teasingly.

"Oh-oh _shit, _Blaine please," Kurt begged, clenching his eyes closed to make sure they wouldn't open.

"Please what Kurt?" Blaine asked as he squeezed the boy's cock a little bit harder, but still too gently to actually satisfy.

"Please," Kurt groaned, his knees nearly buckling from all the teasing. "Please just fuck me!" He finally screeched out into the silence and Blaine finally, _finally, _clenched his hand around Kurt's cock, twisting it and rubbing at the slit, making the other boy mewl with anticipation for what was coming soon.

Kurt was panting and trying to push his hips into Blaine's hand without him noticing. He needed more, more friction, anything.

Blaine seemed to know what he was thinking, because he let go of Kurt's cock just to take the same hand, covered in lube, to rub at Kurt's hole, making him clench around nothing.

"Come on Blaine," Kurt whined, his eyes still closed. He whimpered when Blaine pushed two fingers into him without any warning, not even letting him get used to the intrusion. He pushed the fingers in and out roughly, making Kurt yell out in pleasure and pain.

"Blaine, Blaine, _**OH FUCK!" **_Kurt screamed out loudly when Blaine finally found his prostate, rubbing it over and over, making Kurt's knees wobble and his hands clench together in the chains.

Kurt didn't even realize he opened his eyes until Blaine stopped the amazing movement of his fingers to chuckle. Pulling his fingers out, enjoying the moan Kurt let out at the loss, he grabbed a towel, covered in dirt to tie around Kurt's head, covering his eyes.

"Now you can't look," Blaine growled lowly in Kurt's ear, biting it at the same time he pushed three fingers into Kurt, making him clench, groan, and bite the towel around his eyes and dangling on his face.

Deciding he couldn't wait any longer, Blaine removed his fingers once more to transfer the lube on his fingers to his cock. Positioning his hips just right, he closed his eyes as he pushed into Kurt. Kurt emits a low moan at the feeling; he had never felt this full and taken and just _perfect._

Trying to go slow for Kurt's sake, Blaine only moved out a couple of inches before sliding back in, biting the back of Kurt's neck and holding onto his hips. Kurt was so tight, and it took all of his willpower not to just shove in and out like he desperately wanted to.

Kurt, oblivious to Blaine's struggle, just wiggled his hips and clenched around Blaine's cock, saying breathily, "Blaine, please, just fuck me." Blaine was about to stop because Kurt moved, and that wasn't allowed, but he wasn't sure if he _could _stop. "Faster, please," Kurt groaned out, and Blaine lost it.

He shoved in, all gentleness gone, and started to pound in and out of Kurt. The boy was sweating, pushing his ass against Blaine's hips at the same time he pushed forward. Being blindfolded somehow made it better, dirtier, and Kurt was swearing under his breath.

As Blaine felt himself get closer, he thrusted even harder, making sure to hit Kurt's prostate with every move. He pulled Kurt up off of the ground and held onto him, still thrusting, as Kurt wrapped his legs behind himself Blaine's legs and holding onto the hood for dear life.

"Fuck Kurt," Blaine said in between deep thrusts. "You're gorgeous."

Kurt just kept panting, and he cried out when Blaine grabbed his cock and started moving his hand in time with his hips. "Blaine, Blaine," Kurt muttered softly, arching his back against him and letting him bite his neck. "I'm- I'm close. So close."

"Me too. Come for me baby." Blaine said in response, shoving inside of Kurt one last time and shuddering as he came, nearly whiting out and chanting out Kurt's name repeatedly. He resumed the movement of his hips, moaning from the overload of pleasure.

Kurt howled as he came as well, all over himself and the front of the car, pulling so hard on the chains that there were sure to be bruises on his wrists. Blaine stroked him through it, kissing his back and neck and ears. "Fuck Kurt," he gasped out with a bite to his neck.

Kurt whined because of how sensitive he still was, and almost fell over when Blaine set him back on the ground and pulled out. Untying him, Blaine looked to see his raw wrists, one with a cut that was bleeding, and he blanched.

"Kurt, you're bleeding, I'm sorry-" Blaine started but was interrupted with a kiss that left him breathless.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt said as he untied the towel around his face and started wiping the come off of himself.

Blaine, still feeling guilty, helped him clean up the come by licking it off of his softening cock and stomach, making Kurt groan deep in his throat, and somehow want more.

When they were done cleaning up and clothed again, Blaine sat on the cold ground and watched as Kurt actually started working on his car. It took a couple of hours, but Kurt found the problem and had it fixed in what seemed like no time at all.

After Blaine had paid him for the repair, they stood there awkwardly for a moment. Blaine waved like a dork and started walking to the driver's seat of his car when he heard Kurt say "Wait."

Blaine turned around, and took in Kurt's expression. He looked sad and lonely. "Yes?" he asked, taking a step back towards him.

"Am I-" Kurt started with a blush. "Am I ever going to see you again?" He looked down at his fingers, twisted together and kicked his feet against the ground.

He didn't see Blaine smiled and rush up to him; he only felt arms around his waist and lips on his as he was twirled around before being placed down gently. Blaine's face was right in front of his, his arms still encircling him. Kurt couldn't help but look into his twinkly hazel-green eyes as he ran a thumb up his cheek.

"Of course you will." Blaine whispered before kissing him lightly again. "In fact, I'd hope that you'll see me a lot."

Kurt grinned at how sweet that moment just was, and threw his own arms around Blaine's neck, tangling his hands in his hair.

"Well then. I guess you'll have to take me on a date."


End file.
